


Knocked Up Miracle [***CURRENTLY REVAMPING: EDITING AND REWRITING***]

by UTTaexasTaegherCS



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Mamamoo, One Direction (Band), SHINee, TWICE (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2seok are so extra together, Actor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Architect Byun Baekhyun, Architect Jung Wheein, Architect Kim Taehyung | V, Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bad First Impressions, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Taehyung | V are Related, CEO Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa, CEO Kim Yongsun | Solar, California, Carrier Byun Baekhyun, Carrier Kim Taehyung, Currently Editing and Rewriting the Whole Story, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Don't read if this subject is uncomfortable for you, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Film major jeon jungkook, I might make some mistakes in this ff so forgive me lol, I'll try to write a strong empowered Kim Taehyung ff next time, I'm generally pure I promise lol, Implied though - Freeform, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jealous Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK) & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V & Jennie Kim are Related, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Bogum Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V Needs a Hug, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Lawyer Kim Namjoon | RM, Light Angst, Los Angeles, Low-key Dom Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Minor Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Good Friend, Photography Major Jeon Jungkook, Pregnant Kim Taehyung | V, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Software Developer Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Sorority Girl Lalisa, Tags Are Hard, Teaching Assistant Min Yoongi | Suga, The Most Ambitious Crossover Event In History, This is set in the states unlike many other ff's, University Student Chaeyoung | Rose, University Student Jennie, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Jihoon, University Student Jihyo, University Student Jisoo, What am I doing with my life?, Why Did I Write This?, because writing smut is disgusting why you kids do it, frat boy jungkook, hoseok and wheein are siblings, jeon jungkook needs to get his life together, jimin and chaeyoung/rose and jihyo and jihoon are siblings, namjoon is married, not abo, plot loosely inspired by a movie, since author is a somewhat busy college student, yongsun and seokjin and namjoon and jisoo and taehyung are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UTTaexasTaegherCS/pseuds/UTTaexasTaegherCS
Summary: Kim Taehyung is a young and career-driven (not to mention, handsome) architect who is currently working for one of Los Angeles's finest architecture firms (along with working as a freelance model as a side job/hobby) and has finished his first professional award-winning architecture project.Even if he's living his best life with his friends and family, not only doesn't he not want to be known as the brother of Hollywood famous Kim Seokjin or the cousin of colleague Byun Baekhyun or a pretty face seen on pretty much everywhere (just the one and only Kim Taehyung), Taehyung still feels empty-he's sick of being a bachelor as he's jealous of Seokjin's and Hoseok's romantic relationship with each other.Then there is Jeon Jungkook, who is the college fuckboy and USC frat boy who doesn't really give a shit about anything except for filming (though he was supposed to be in college as a candidate of the next CEO of his father's company even if he doesn't want to really).According to the people who know Jungkook the best, Jungkook needs to get his life together.What happens when these two unlikely people meet at a bar and get in a one night stand that unexpectedly gets one of them pregnant?





	1. Full Summary and List of Characters (since there's a character limit for the work summary lol)

Kim Taehyung was a young (and handsome) architect living a perfect and stable life that anyone can ask for. He has his best friend, professional dancer Park Jimin, his oldest Hollywood actor brother, Seokjin, and Seokjin’s boyfriend and Jimin’s and Taehyung’s close friend, professional dancer Jung Hoseok, living together in a LA penthouse owned by Seokjin. He started his architecture career in one of the best and finest architecture firms in LA shortly after graduating from Cornell with a bachelor’s degree in architecture and a minor in art. He then just finished his first professional architecture project and made the design in reality months later when it was constructed into a beautiful and awe-inspiring house for an A-list celebrity in the heart of LA and as a result, received an award for new home design of the year for its beautiful design. Aside from his young thriving career as an architect, he is also a freelance model (a side job/hobby that he had ever since his sophomore year of college) in the weekend mornings with his face plastered on the walls of the LA shopping centers or his godly figure showcased on Instagram in the form of viral pics at least once every week. When not in work, he is either in his small creative studio in the penthouse having something in mind to draw or paint about or as the social butterfly of his family, hanging out with his friends somewhere in LA whether in a fancy restaurant or the bar. Although a free-spirited social butterfly, when at work, he is deadpan serious and career-driven (doesn’t want to feed on his famous actor brother or be known for his modeling more), always having something in mind at work. 

 

The one problem, aside from wanting to be known as the one and only Kim Taehyung and not a brother of a famous actor nor the cousin of Byun Baekhyun, who also works in the same firm that Taehyung works at, or a pretty face, is that Taehyung still feels empty-yes he has that perfect life that he has worked hard to achieve, but Taehyung thinks he needs someone to love and maybe care for in the name of love as he would be envious of Seokjin’s and Hoseok’s intimate romantic relationship with each other. Also, even with a schedule that is pretty much an on-the-go type but reaps out good rewards such as the life he is living now, Taehyung wants to settle down a bit but not sure when as he's progressively accomplishing many things on the go.

 

Jeon Jungkook, on the other side of the spectrum, is a fvckboi and USC fraternity boy/college student as a film major (only reason was because of his CEO dad who went there when he was in college) who doesn’t really give a s*** about anything except for filming (though he was supposed to be in college as a candidate of the next CEO of his father’s company but that changed when he meets his music theory TA and current best friend Min Yoongi). A slacker well known for his wild behavior in parties, especially in his frat parties as the president of his fraternity, he has been near academic probation many times before (and only been able to get out of it thanks to...ofc his CEO dad) and pretty much slacks off in every of his classes except for his filming classes LOL.

 

According to the people who know Jungkook the best (including Min Yoongi), Jungkook needs to get his life together and that would need at least one (or maybe more) person. Yeah, Jungkook is living the time of his life, but that’s not going to last forever, especially after college (since Jungkook is a semester away from graduating) when he has to face the real world in his hands the first time.

 

Out of the random, Taehyung and Jungkook, indirectly thanks to Seokjin who has a connection with both of them as Taehyung's oldest brother and an actor who worked alongside Jungkook in one of Jungkook's filming internships last summer, meet in a bar, flirt with each other and get drunk together, and get into a risky one night stand (no explicit smut-it’s disgusting) in Taehyung's room...

 

...thanks to that one night stand, Taehyung gets something that he never really expected in his life and throws him a bit off track-he is pregnant with Jungkook’s child, and Jungkook, out of pure foolishness and cluelessness, just pretty much “knocked” Taehyung up with a potential child that he’s not sure he can care for…

 

...although it was an unexpected accident and the two don’t initially get along due to differences in personality and lifestyle, little did these two know that this accident would help them fill in the empty void of their respective lives and bond not only each other but the people they know from both sides together.

 

Characters:

Tae’s side:

-Kim Family:

\--Kim Yongsun

\--Kim Seokjin

\--Kim Namjoon (minor-ish and mentioned, appears more at the end)

**Namjoon’s wife-tba

\--Kim Jisoo (minor)

\--Kim Taehyung (main protagonist)

**Kim Jennie (minor)

-Park Family:

\--Park Jimin

\--Park Roseanne “Rose” (minor)

\--Park Jihyo (minor)

\--Park Jihoon (minor)

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol (minor)

-Architecture Firm Boss-tba

-Jung Hoseok

-Jung Wheein

-Moon Byulyi

-Park Bo Gum (cameo)

-Zayn Malik (cameo)

-Liam Payne (cameo)

 

Jungkook’s side:

-Jungkook’s dad

-Jeon Jungkook (main protagonist)

-Min Yoongi

-Manoban Lalisa “Lisa” (minor)

-Ahn Hyejin

***see Kim Seokjin above

 

Plot loosely based on Seth Rogen’s “Knocked Up” movie and Arnold Schwarzenegger “Junior”

 

Stop here if you're uncomfortable with the subject...bye 

***ACTUALLY IN THE PROGRESS OF EDITING AND REWRITING CHAPTERS***


	2. Prologue: Kim Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A daily life of Kim Taehyung (or Taehyung Kim in Westernized-style) , and introduction of Kim Taehyung and some of the characters in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue will be split into two parts: one for Taehyung and one for Jungkook. This is the prologue chapter for Taehyung. 
> 
> I guarantee you, the prologue chapters for both Taehyung and Jungkook are probably going to be the boring and crappy (in quality and writing) chapters as I intend to include them to introduce the reader to the characters of the story (with some backstory to some of the characters presented in the story) and have a glimpse of the daily lives of the two protagonists.

 “BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!”

 The half-awake, half-asleep man rolled to his right and looked at the time shown on the screen of his iPhone used as an alarm:

 “6:00AM”

 “Friday, January 4”

 Even though it was early for the average person, it was a good time for Kim Taehyung (or Taehyung Kim in Westernized-style) to start his new day.

 Then Taehyung would check his email inbox from his phone to check any emails from his modeling agency for a company (or companies, but he had the freedom to choose one as a freelance model as a side job) he would have to model for in the coming weekend morning as Thursday night to Friday morning was the time that his company would notify him of his modeling job whenever they needed him.

 No emails this time, which means this weekend is free for him for all.

 Taehyung flashed a boxy smile across his face, got up from the bed, and headed for the restroom that connected his room with Jimin’s bedroom for his morning routine of a quick shower, brushing his teeth, washing his face, stylizing his rose gold mullet hair, and applying his daily skincare.

***

 When Taehyung finally went downstairs for breakfast around 7:30AM in the morning, he was greeted by his best friend since freshman year of high school Park Jimin (or Jimin Park in Westernized-style), his oldest brother Seokjin, and his and Jimin’s close friend (and Jimin’s roommate in the college days) and Seokjin’s boyfriend and current roommate Jung Hoseok (Hoseok Jung in Westernized-style).

 Taehyung took a seat next to Jimin in front of the kitchen counter, where Jimin was also seated in front as well, watching his oldest brother flipping pancakes while making sizzling noises with Hoseok, who was back hugging the older while watching him flip pancakes, as the spatula made contact with the pan and the boiling oil between the pancake and the pan, and giggled together whenever the older would flip the pancake successfully with Hoseok making little claps of approval…

wow, these two are so extra whenever they’re together (like who giggles while flipping a pancake and make sizzling noises whenever they’re ready to flip a pancake), but that didn’t stop Taehyung from rolling his tongue against his cheek in mix of bittersweet happiness and jealousy for the couple that were together ever since the summer of sophomore year of college when Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, and Seokjin went out to eat in a NYC restaurant in order to introduce Hoseok to Seokjin, where the two were immediately hooked with each other first time due to common interests and personality…lol

 “Hey Tae,” Jimin asked while stuffing slices of pancake into his mouth, interrupting Taehyung’s thought bubble and cheek rolling, “you good there, buddy?”

 “Oh yeah,” Taehyung replied, going back to reality, “just thinking for a moment.”

 Then he flashed his signature boxy grin at Jimin, which Jimin couldn’t resist because after all, it was one of his best friend’s and soulmate’s usual charms.

 For Jimin, whenever Taehyung is at his thinking phase, he’s usually either thinking about one of his architecture projects at work (like design and how to improve those designs) or what to draw or paint later in the night whenever Jimin (along with Hoseok) would arrive home, after long hours in the studio for the dance company that he and Hoseok work at as professional dancers, and find Taehyung, in a small room in the penthouse that Taehyung would claim as his personal art studio, sitting in front of a canvas with a palette (of all the color but more spots of purple since it was Taehyung’s favorite color and Taehyung would find a way to incorporate purple into his personal artwork) in his right hand and a paintbrush in his left. However, from looking on how Taehyung was staring at Seokjin and Hoseok, probably something else lol…which gave Jimin a little giggle from himself. 

 After finishing up all the pancakes (for Taehyung, pancakes with strawberry syrup and lots of strawberries on the top-his favorite), each of the boys went up from the kitchen counter where they would eat their meals at, grabbed their workbags necessary for their work, and gave hugs (with Seokjin and Hoseok giving tight and extra hugs to each other with fake cries from the both of them as if they were leaving for war, leaving both Taehyung and Jimin rolling their eyes) and said farewell to each other as they were headed off for work: Taehyung to his architecture firm, Jimin and Hoseok to the dance studio owned by their dancing company, and Seokjin to the acting studio where his critically-acclaimed TV drama was filmed at.

***

 At the architecture firm, where Taehyung works at, Taehyung, in his small cubicle, is intensely fixated to the computer screen in front of him where he is designing a small building that his boss solely assigned to him alone. The architecture projects that are usually done in the architecture firm, where Taehyung works at, are done in small teams and are larger and even more demanding projects than the one that Taehyung is working at ( _it’s pretty demanding but the size of the building is smaller than the ones done by teams though_ ), but due to the success of his first architecture project that he did alone, which was a fancy mansion demanded by an A-list actress ( _she was obnoxious and egoistic (she would do anything to get things her own way), but since she was one of Seokjin’s friends and co-workers for that TV drama Seokjin was currently working on, Taehyung had to tolerate her during the time he was designing the house_ ), as a licensed architect ( _as he became a licensed architect about 8 months ago (which was exactly a year after he graduated from Cornell with a bachelor’s in architecture and a minor in art and immediately hired to the architecture firm, which was one of the best and finest firms in LA) due to his ability to learn things quickly, his high test results from the examinations required to be a licensed architect, and his experience as an architecture intern since the summer of his sophomore year of college (the architecture firm where he currently works at is the same company he would intern at in his college days and early post-college days): the design took about a month thanks to that bitch while the construction took about 6 months_ ), his boss relied on Taehyung to do the project by himself.

 Byun Baekhyun (or Baekhyun Byun in Westernized-style), Taehyung’s maternal cousin ( _the cousin that Taehyung is the closest to the most, his role model and mentor for life (the main reason why Taehyung picked up architecture as he was attached to art as a child and young teenager and wanted to do it in life, but Taehyung’s parents wanted their son to do something more practical and could lead him to a better life and Baekhyun, another art lover, started on architecture, so Taehyung followed the elder’s footsteps in doing so and enjoyed it), and his fraternity big brother in the fraternity that both were pledged to back in the college days (thanks to Baekhyun, Taehyung joined Sigma Alpha Mu in his days at Cornell_ )) and colleague and a lead architect, swept by the younger’s small office with a bright grin (as Taehyung was his favorite cousin as well).

 “Hey cuz-shi, what are you working on?”

 Taehyung didn’t quite realize how intently he was on his project until he heard his cousin’s voice, which popped him off-thought for a moment. He then turned around and flashed his signature boxy grin to his favorite cousin, which made the elder blush and look down quite a bit as Baekhyun was one of the worst victims of Taehyung’s irresistible smile (alongside their boss as well).

 “Nothing much, hyung, just working on that project that boss assigned me to. Want to look at it?”

 Then Taehyung stood and gave his seat to Baekhyun, which the elder was quick to accept and scrutinize over the project that the younger was working on.

 “Oh, nice design, TaeTae (Baekhyun’s affectionate nickname to his younger cousin)! That’s probably one of the best I’ve ever seen you do, and probably the best that I’ve seen today.”

 Resulting from a bright red blush and shy giggle (while looking down on the floor) from the younger while still having that boxy smile on his face.

 “No,” the younger replied, “I’m pretty sure Wanda (their colleague whose cubicle was on the left of Taehyung’s) and her team has a better design than me.”

 The woman (Wanda), sitting to Taehyung’s left, peeked and awed in wonder.

 “No, Taehyung,” the female colleague replied enthusiastically, “that’s really beautiful! I guess that art minor really paid off for your inspirations of the design of the building that you’re working on!”

 Taehyung’s boxy smile got wider and Wanda smiled back as she too can’t resist the smile that charmed so many people in their workplace.

 Josh, another of Taehyung’s colleagues, strolled by Taehyung’s desk.

 “Hey,” the male colleague shouted, “is that Kim Seokjin’s pretty-faced younger brother and Byun Baekhyun’s little cousin?”

 That’s when Taehyung stopped smiling, rolled his eyes, and huffed in annoyance, Baekhyun’s face flashed in irritation, and Wanda stopped uncomfortably, as it was one of Taehyung’s biggest pet peeves: when Taehyung first worked at the architecture firm as an post-graduate architecture intern, many people in the firm thought that the main reason that Taehyung was able to intern at the firm for many years since the sophomore year of college and hired back after graduation, was because of (1) Byun Baekhyun ( _which was partially true since he was the one who recommended Taehyung to the company, but what actually got Taehyung to the company was his impressive resume (with a 3.8 GPA throughout college), portfolio (which the boss was immediately impressed with as it was elegant and aesthetic in design thanks to that art minor that Taehyung decided to do as an accompaniment to the architecture major as he was still an art hoe even in college), and interview (which Taehyung passed with flying colors due to being the confident social butterfly of his family as he was able to be friends with anyone in a minute, even the boss)_ ) (2) Kim Seokjin ( _as Seokjin, thanks to that critically-acclaimed TV drama for all 5 seasons now, is now a very famous A-list celebrity with high demand from movie directors and other TV series directors to act in their other shows or movies and a huge fanbase, which consisted of the majority of Taehyung’s colleagues and boss (who was a hardcore fan of Seokjin)_ ) and (3) as a remarkably handsome guy for his age, Taehyung’s side job/hobby as a freelance model since the sophomore year of college ( _after graduating from Cornell, Taehyung could have gone to grad school at Harvard (who tried recruiting him after seeing his phenomenal portfolio online), but Taehyung decided not to as he was immediately hired by the firm alongside with that modelling hobby/career which would be a breakdown for him if he ever went through the grad school route, and his face and god-like body proportions (thanks to doing cross country, high jump in track, contemporary ballet and dance in high school and continuing on the dance route non-committedly and more freely while picking up working out in the gym in his years of college) were pretty much plastered everywhere from the shopping centers in LA for different companies to Instagram (where posts, featuring his handsome features, would go viral in less than 24 hours)-pretty much, being a pretty face has its benefits, but Taehyung doesn’t like to think about it_ ). The assumptions were really annoying and irritating to Taehyung that during his time as an intern and early days as a licensed architect he would work overtime ( _it was a 9-5 job but he would work until usually 7 or 8, but even until midnight several times that Taehyung offered to stay at his cubicle to sleep at, having to call Jimin, who he and Hoseok would leave dance usually around 7 or 8 as well, to not worry about him_ ) even if his boss protested to leave as he would get tired. However, once Taehyung got his first professional architecture project into reality ( _which that annoying actress liked very much_ ) and many more in progress of construction, which all the designs were awe-provoking, even for the pickiest critics, Taehyung started sticking more to the 9-5 schedule ( _sometimes extending to 7 or 8 at the latest when he needed to_ ) and more people started seeing him as the individual Taehyung except for a minor few, including Josh, who Taehyung strongly disliked: he wasn’t a bad person nor architect, but it was the fact that he was such a workplace bully to Taehyung and newer employees ( _would get the chance to pick on Taehyung and younger or lower-level employees and though his projects were done on time, he would have to work extra hours to catch up due to that time spent harassing the younger and newer employees_ ) that Taehyung couldn’t stand. 

 Taehyung breathed, calmed down, turned around in annoyance with a hard look on his face, and replied, “please for the sake of God don’t call me that.”

 Which Baekhyun added, “Josh, please leave Taehyung and go back to work. Good thing you’re not close to being sacked or your antics towards the younger and newer employees noticed by the boss. Shoo.”

 Josh feared Baekhyun as Baekhyun was a level higher than Josh as a lead architect, so Josh retreated to his cubicle, which was three rows behind Taehyung’s and Wanda’s.

 After Josh disappeared, the boss, whose name was Samuel, went by Taehyung’s cubicle and looked at what Taehyung was working on. Samuel had a soft side for Taehyung as not only he was one of his firm’s newer employees, but also one of his most hardworking and efficient as well as the first architecture project that Taehyung completed was not only the first project that Samuel assigned Taehyung to as a newly licensed architect, but also one of the highest demanding solo projects as well as Samuel also had to tolerate the actress that demanded the project ( _there were so many demands that the actress had that Samuel wasn’t sure to incorporate all at once, but thanks to Taehyung’s high spatial intelligence and art minor, it was nicely managed by Taehyung alone which pretty much surprised Samuel even if he had faith in the younger from years of watching him grow in progress as an intern_ ). Samuel closely examined the project and smiled brightly at his subordinate’s well-done work so far.

 “Nice work done, Taehyung,” Samuel remarked approvingly, which resulted in a shy boxy grin and slight blushing from the younger, “are you excited for that annual state architecture awards banquet tomorrow night?”

 Oh yeah…that state architecture awards banquet tomorrow night…shortly after the construction for the actress’s fancy house was done as it was initially nerve-wrecking, stressful, and demanding due to the actress’s demands and the construction done as there would be things that would go awry in notice but rewarding once it was done as a very beautiful and aesthetic result as the design and the actress enjoyed it very much ( _she wouldn’t get out from the house for a week due to being so attached to the design of the house_ ), many people, including architects from the firm that Taehyung worked at and other architecture firms, architecture experts, and ordinary people ( _including the actress’s neighbors and fans as she had a very strong fanbase thanks to that TV drama that she and Seokjin acted in_ ) from across the state, went to the actress’s house and awed at the design of the house even some remarking as the “best house design that they ever saw”. It was such a remarkable design that it was nominated for “best design of the year” with some other designs by most of the architects and architecture experts that saw the house a couple of weeks after construction was finished. Taehyung’s boxy grin widened at the mention of the awards banquet and Taehyung glanced at Baekhyun in excitement, which he saw an excited grin from the elder, and then his boss, which he replied,

 “Oh yea! I really am, sir! Even Jisoo ( _Taehyung’s older sister by 11 months (long story short) and Seokjin’s younger sister who is a graduate Computer Science student at Stanford which was upstate compared to LA_ ) is coming down tomorrow, and Namjoon (Seokjin’s younger brother by about 2 years and Jisoo’s and Taehyung’s older brother who is a Legal Officer for the United Nations) is facetiming us to see the event ( _as a Legal Officer for the United Nations, Namjoon lived in New York (NYC) unlike the rest of his family, but happily married to another Legal Officer for the United Nations, Michelle_ ). Of course, my parents (who Taehyung really loved and attached to even not currently living with them), Jimin, Hoseok, and Seokjin (which Samuel gasped in fanboy-mode) are coming too.”

 “Aw yes,” Samuel replied, “also I would love to meet your brother as well (yea, he knew which one)! What about you, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and that baby girl, Amanda (Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s 3-year old daughter) coming too?”

 Which Baekhyun nodded, “yes, sir! Chanyeol is proud of TaeTae too, and Amanda loves the house design too and told us that she really wants to live in that house.”

 Which received huge laughs from all the group, and Taehyung’s widening boxy grin as he had a very soft side for his second cousin/niece ( _whenever he visits Baekhyun and Chanyeol, he would coo and play with Amanda, including in the most unpleasant times (like dress-up and playing with dolls but at the bright side, at least Amanda also played with action figures, LEGO’s, and puzzles, which Taehyung enjoyed more, especially the LEGO’s as they would host friendly competitions against each other to see which LEGO structure was the “best” which would result in playful banters from the pair, which would end up having Baekhyun and Chanyeol intervening, usually declaring both as the winner…LOL)_ ).

 “Anyways,” Samuel remarked, “what time is it? Looks like a good time for people to leave unless they want to stay overtime, which is probably very few since today is Friday.”

 Baekhyun checked his watch on his left wrist and replied, “it’s 5, sir.”

 “Perfect timing,” Samuel remarked, then shouted for everyone to hear, “alright people! Work is done! Enjoy the rest of your Friday and the weekend! See you guys on Monday!”

 At the loud and booming announcement, everyone, including Taehyung, saved all their work, shut down their desktops, cleaned their desk of scribbled ideas and sketches, and packed up their belongings.

 “Hey, TaeTae,” Baekhyun said.

 “Yea, Baekhyun-hyung?”

 “Since today is Friday, do you remember that dinner we’re going to have today at the Perch (Taehyung’s favorite restaurant with the European (French) cuisine that Taehyung enjoyed very much)?”

 “Oh yea,” Taehyung replied with a huge boxy grin on his face which resulted in laughter from the elder as the elder decided it was not worth resisting that charming smile on his younger cousin’s face, “should we get going?”

 “Definitely,” Baekhyun replied, “the others are probably waiting. Pack up and no need to call an Uber (which Taehyung usually travelled with to work even if his workplace was 10 minutes from the penthouse that he resided at), because I can drive you to the place.”

 “Ok hyung,” Taehyung replied gladly, “love you, hyung a lot.”

 Which Baekhyun blushed, “love you too, Taehyung-ssi.”

***

 When Taehyung and Baekhyun arrived at the restaurant, they were greeted by their nice group of friends: Zayn Malik and his fiancé and Taehyung’s and Baekhyun’s other friend Liam Payne, Park Bo Gum (Bo Gum Park in Westernized-style), Choi Minho (Minho Choi in Westernized-style), Niall Horan, and Kim Minjae (Minjae Kim in Westernized-style).  
Zayn and Liam are not only Taehyung’s and Baekhyun’s friends, but also their fraternity (Sigma Alpha Mu) brothers back in the college days. Liam is an electrical engineer in the heart of the city while Zayn is a high school English teacher for a prominent high school in the city as well. Liam and Zayn were childhood best friends, going to school together and move to the states (California) at the same time from the UK, but neither of them fell love with each other until they both were accepted to the same university: Cornell. By that time, Zayn broke up with his high school sweetheart, deciding that he fell out of love with her and decided to break up with her first before going for Liam; meanwhile, Liam after dating multiple girls and deciding that neither of them was the “one” for him, decided to confess to Zayn, which he was nervous at first since he knew that Zayn was in a relationship with his high school sweetheart throughout high school and didn’t want to ruin their relationship until Zayn revealed that he broke up with her because he wanted to be with Liam, which resulted in the two dating immediately. When they first got to Cornell as students and wanted to rush to the same fraternity, as fraternities are well known for ***yea you know what***, they were both nervous for there would be people there who wouldn’t accept the way they were, but after telling to multiple potential brothers (first one was Baekhyun, who was a second-year fraternity brother of the time, which he enthusiastically accepted and supported) during rush about them and their relationship, surprisingly, people there were accepting of their relationship and both Zayn and Liam were pledged to the same fraternity with open arms. Although there were ups and down of their relationship, after graduation, both of them decided to move to LA together (thanks to Baekhyun, they found jobs there), and a couple of years after their graduation and move to LA, Zayn decided to propose to Liam in a concert of their favorite hip-hop rapper, which Liam enthusiastically accepted with huge bear hugs and tears. Although Liam and Zayn get along well obviously, their personalities were quite opposites: Liam was outgoing as the social butterfly of the two and loved to talk a lot (as Taehyung liked to admit, Liam is actually a pretty good speaker/communicator); meanwhile, Zayn is more introverted and reserved and while he would like to talk for his friends once in a while, whenever Liam was around, he would let Liam do the talking.  
 Then, there’s Park Bo Gum, Taehyung’s other best friend besides Jimin, who is a full-time model (modelled for many notorious companies and walked down international runways before). Taehyung first met Bo Gum when he first started his freelance modeling career as a sophomore in college. While Taehyung was a sophomore in Cornell at that time, Bo Gum was a senior as an acting major in Columbia, where Namjoon attended for his undergrad and law school. At that time, both Taehyung and Bo Gum were shooting for a well-known NYC company and didn’t know each other as it was their first time being together. However, as extroverted as the two are, there wasn’t any problem for the two of them getting to know each other as they both soon discovered that they both had similar interests (especially in art) and personalities. Even after the shoot, they still connected with each other, going out to eat together for lunch in the weekends ( _Jimin was initially very jealous of the two’s friendship initially, but let it slide grudgingly even if it meant longer dinners every time the two other would go out for lunch together_ ) and Bo Gum visiting Taehyung in Friday nights in the summer.  
 Then there are Taehyung’s other friends who he would meet randomly and connected to afterwards in his social butterfly mode in weekend nights: Minho, a Hollywood actor (but didn’t know Seokjin well though) who Taehyung befriended at a bar in a Saturday night months ago; Niall, Liam’s and Zayn’s friend, who moved to LA from Ireland last year, who Taehyung first met when Niall wanted to know Liam’s and Zayn’s other friends living in LA, and Taehyung happened to be one of them, who Niall enthusiastically got to know of (also one of Niall’s first friends when he arrived to the states), and finally Minjae, who Taehyung befriended as a bathroom buddy in the restroom stalls (funny story, we know) in a blind date with a woman that Jimin introduced Taehyung to ( _but ended up not going well because Taehyung took too long in the restroom getting to know Minjae, which his date took as a sign of disinterest and left unusually early, leaving Taehyung to pay everything, even the woman’s food_ ).  
 As the group decided on food to eat, told the waiter (a young male who was about 2-3 years younger than Minjae, who was the youngest of the group) of their order overall, and waited for their food, the group talked about their daily lives so far, starting with Zayn and Liam.  
 “As you guys know,” Liam said excitedly, “Zayn and I are in the process of settling down together starting with the dogs that we own together ( _questions about the dogs’ wellbeing and compliments about the dogs popped out from the group with Zayn (the usually quiet one of the two) answering them in a short and polite matter and as Taehyung knew, Yeontan, Taehyung’s own dog, loved to play with the dogs whenever they had the chance to_ ). Yea, of course we love our dogs, but we have decided to add in an additional member of our growing family.”  
 “Wait,” Minjae asked innocently, “are any of y’all carriers?”  
 Which resulted laughs from the group ( _especially Baekhyun, who was a carrier for Amanda before Amanda was born) and weird looks from the old ladies behind them (as male pregnancy was a taboo topic for the older generation_ ).  
 “Well, no,” Liam replied, still laughing, “neither Zayn nor I are carriers, but you’re quite close. Yes, we’re adding in a human baby to our family.”  
 Which resulted in “oh, congratulations!” and soft applauses of congratulations from the group.  
 “If neither of you guys are able to carry the baby,” Minho asked, “then are you guys going through the adoption process or having a surrogate?”  
 “We’re holding interviews for female surrogates right now,” Liam answered, “it’s probably going to take about a week since we have multiple candidates, and then another week to fill out and process the paperwork and other shit, and yea you know, start fertilization.”  
 “Oh cool,” Baekhyun replied, “have anyone in mind?”  
 That’s when Jimin and his other best friend ( _genuine friendship from the dance company where he works at, but also a way to relieve his jealousy of Taehyung’s and Park Bo Gum’s friendship_ ) and Minho’s boyfriend Lee Taemin (or Taemin Lee in Westernized-style) arrived to the table ( _late because of dancing rehearsals for the show that their dance company was going to do tomorrow, which would conflict for an hour with the awards banquet tomorrow_ ) where the group was at. The rest of the group greeted the pair with a “hey, baby” and kisses from Minho to Taemin though when Jimin saw Bo Gum his face hardened but relaxed once he got to sit down.  
 Jimin who was unaware of what the dining group was talking about and heard the question Baekhyun asked when he arrived, replied, “I volunteer for tribute, Liam.”  
 The group, even Taemin (who also didn’t know what was going on either), broke in huge fits of laughter. Baekhyun then asked,  
 “You’re a carrier, Jiminie (as Jimin didn’t like being called Jimin-ssi)?”  
 “Oh wait, what?”  
 “Oh,” Taehyung interrupted, trying to help his friend, “Liam and Zayn want to have a child, so they’re trying to find surrogates to carry their child.”  
 “Ohhhhhhh,” Jimin replied in realization ( _more fits of laughter from the group including Taemin, who also finally realized what was going on too, but hey, Taemin liked to laugh whenever Jimin was acting like an idiot_ ) and smiled at the engaged couple, “congratulations to you two!”  
 “Thank you, Jimin,” Liam replied, “though that was nice of you trying to volunteer for us.”  
 Then added jokingly, “still want to do it for us?”  
 “No, no, no, no, no,” Jimin replied bashfully while blushing, “but good luck to you and Zayn though!”  
 That received more fits of laughter from the rest of the group.  
 Then Baekhyun turned to his cousin and asked, “So TaeTae, excited for that awards banquet tomorrow?”  
 More heads were turned towards Taehyung excitedly. Then Jimin and the others said excitedly,  
 “Yea, Taehyungie! Tell us more about it!”  
 Taehyung knew that his friends, except for Baekhyun, had zero knowledge whatsoever of architecture. However, that didn’t stop Taehyung from talking about his work, which he really liked doing anyways.  
 Then Taehyung explained about the project (well now fancy house/mansion) that was nominated for the awards banquet from A to Z: the background story behind the project (including the spoiled actress requesting it, which received bouts of laughter from his friends and Baekhyun, who knew too well about the actress Taehyung was talking about), the process behind the design and construction of the house (along the way, many of his friends asked questions about the strange (in perspective) terminology Taehyung used to describe his design and process, which Taehyung was kind enough to explain what those unfamiliar (in perspective) words meant), and the critically-acclaimed reception that the fancy house/mansion got. After finishing his explanations, his friends softly clapped for him and gave their congratulations to him. Flattered by his friends’ positive reception, Taehyung said a soft “thank you”, blushed bashfully, and smiled shyly, looking down at the table.  
 Then the food arrived, and everyone in the table started eating.

***

 While eating his dinner, Taehyung turned to his cousin and asked, “Baekhyun-hyung, how’s Chanyeol-hyung and Amanda?”  
 Baekhyun, who was eating his own dinner, turned up and replied, “well nothing much, but Chanyeol just got a promotion ( _he works as a journalist for a local media company_ ) from his company.”  
 “What do you mean nothing much?” Taehyung laughed, “I bet you’re proud of him. You’re his husband, how are you not?”  
 Baekhyun pouted to the younger and protested, “yea I am! Next week, we’re going together out to eat to celebrate his promotion. You can join us if you want. I bet Chanyeol, and especially Amanda will like it very much (boxy smile from the younger in the mention of his second cousin/niece). For Amanda, she misses you very much and wants you to come visit sometime soon.”  
 “Aw cute kid,” Taehyung giggled, “didn’t I see her just last week?”  
 “Yea,” Baekhyun laughed, “but she has a lot of things to talk to you about. Apparently, she made a lot of friends in the preschool she’s attending right now, and she wants to talk about them to you since she thinks you’re interested about them.”  
 “Didn’t she talk about them last time I saw her?”  
 “Apparently she made more.”  
 Which brought bouts of laughs from both.  
 Then the laughter stopped, and Taehyung became a little somber.  
 “Baekhyun-hyung, can I confess something to you?”  
 “Yea, Taehyung-ssi, anything you like.”  
 Taehyung then took a deep breath and confessed somberly,  
 “You know that I’m living a life that somebody else would be jealous to have, right?”  
 “Yea, of course, Taehyung-ssi! You’re working in one of the best and finest architecture firms of LA; your first project as a licensed architect just got made into reality and now nominated for an award, which you’ll figure out tomorrow whether you win or not; you’re living in a really nice penthouse with your best friend, your oldest brother, and his boyfriend (which Taehyung smiled and rolled his eyes amusedly and gave a soft laugh); your dog, Yeontan, loves you; your modelling work also gets recognition as well (which Baekhyun pulled out his phone to check his Instagram feed, which a good amount is full of Taehyung’s recent pics, and his eyes widen at the amount of likes that Taehyung’s recent pics have been getting)…oh look, Taehyungie, one of your pictures just got 200K likes!”  
 Baekhyun then showed the viral pic to his younger cousin, who grinned in satisfaction.  
 “Then, Taehyung, what about it?”  
 Then Taehyung took another deep breath, and added,  
 “Even with the good life I’m living, I still feel…empty.”  
 Baekhyun then nodded.  
 “I understand, Taehyung. You just graduated from college over a year ago, well almost two years ago. You just started life…”  
 “No, that what I didn’t mean that. I know that there will be more for me in the coming years, but it’s just that…”  
 “What, Taehyungie, feel free to admit it.”  
 “…I just want to settle down with somebody. I want somebody to love, but don’t know when or how it will happen.”  
 “Oh,” Baekhyun replied surprisingly, “how did you get that feeling?”  
 “Well,” Taehyung started while slightly sighing, “Whenever I see Seokjin-hyung and Hoseok-hyung together (which received some eye-rolling and slight laughs from the elder which he muttered, “oh god, these two. They’re so extra together. What a weird couple.”), I can’t help but feel jealous for them, because they’re so happy and comfortable around each other-like they’re able to act around like what they want to act around like without judgement from the other…I really want to be with somebody that I can be like how Seokjin-hyung and Hobi-hyung are around together. Also, I’m happy for you and Chanyeol-hyung as well and how Amanda was the result of you guys’ love with each other, but I also can’t help but be low-key jealous of you both…”  
 “Aw come on, Taehyung (bouts of laughs from the elder). How Chanyeol and I became together was a happy accident, and there’s a long and weird story about how we got together, but go on…”  
 “Whatever I play around with Amanda when I visit you guys, I have this bittersweet feeling inside me. I get happy whenever I play with her, because I like her very much and she likes me very much too, because we’re both related to each other as second cousins or the fact that she’s like my niece to me. However, I get a slightly sad feeling as well, because I also want to have a kid as well. It’s because my dad…well, you aunt’s husband…was a very kind man, so I want to be like him as a dad as well. I want to have a kid and raise him or her the same way my parents raised me to be the person I am today.”  
 Then Baekhyun nodded understandably, “now I understand. I’m pretty sure you’ll be a great dad when the time comes, Taehyung. I see you with Amanda and I can genuinely see how much you enjoy being around her. You’re like a third dad to her, and that’s why she gets very excited whenever you come to visit us. I know you have dated a few people, and they didn’t turn out well for you ( _with the last one as the time he first met Minjae and took to long for his date to wait, but to be fair, his date was more of a gold-digger type as she knew beforehand that he was a budding architect and famous freelance model despite the fact that the modelling was a side job/hobby_ ), but when the time comes it comes. You’ll get your Princess or Prince Charming when the time is right, and you’ll get the kid you have been dreaming of when the time comes as well. You’re a young person, Taehyung-ssi. You need more time to explore the world for yourself, and I recommend you take the time well.”  
 Taehyung then slightly grinned to his older cousin in a slightly sad manner.  
 “I know Taehyung,” Baekhyun added understandably, “that you want to achieve every milestone in life, and you can take my advice in any way you want; maybe a bit of it or a bit of it one step at a time or all of it at once, but remember, just enjoy whatever life has for you ahead and don’t forcibly shove down things in your life if you’re not ready for them yet. Life has a good way to know whenever you’re ready for something or not (which the elder gave a wink to the younger, resulting in soft giggles and a wider boxy smile from the younger).”  
 “I appreciate the advice you gave me hyung,” Taehyung grinned happily, “thank you, hyung…and the food is good, right?”  
 The elder laughed by the charm that the question gave away and replied, “yea. The chefs here have done a great job, tonight.”  
 Then both cousins laughed together and finished the food that they were progressively eating while having that meaningful life conversation that Taehyung resignedly accepted.

***

 The dinner get-together didn’t finish until 8. By that time, everyone finished their meal while having talks about life in general, the weather and sports statistics (football, soccer, basketball, etc.), inside jokes (with some just created in this get-together) together, and some laughs together, and paid their fair share of the meal. Then, everyone did their farewells and parted their ways. Taehyung went home with Jimin through a Lyft where both of them talked about their work in general ( _Taehyung being excited for the awards banquet and the projects he was currently working on right now and Jimin being excited for his upcoming ballet performance tomorrow, but promised that he’ll be at the awards banquet right after the concert-it was a Swan Lake reenactment where Jimin was going to dance as the prince, one of the main characters of the ballet, which Taehyung was happy (even if he missed his own dancing/ballet days due to his growing career (or careers including modelling)) as he really wanted Jimin to dance as a main character of their dance since he knew that Jimin was not only a really good dancer, but worked really hard and whenever he had the chance, stayed extra hours learning and improving over his dances (a habit that Taehyung knew ever since he met Jimin in freshman year in high school-long story short)_ ). When they arrived home and gave thanks to the driver who drove them, they were greeted by Seokjin and Hoseok, who were currently doing karaoke in the living room of their penthouse (even if they were just goofing off, Taehyung admitted that the pair had good voices to sing). Taehyung and Jimin declined the offer to join them ( _though Hoseok protested that both of them have really good voices, and as much as Taehyung didn’t really like to admit it, he had a really good voice (it was soothing, seductive, and soulful as a general consensus among the group) and can sing thanks to years of musical theater as a high school extracurricular activity_ ), and Jimin retreated to the bathroom, where he took a bath, and Taehyung retreated to his personal art studio which was upstairs next to Seokjin’s and Hoseok’s bedroom.  
 Taehyung examined the small room that he claimed as his personal art studio: all the paint colors were still sufficient in amount, except the purple one ( _it was close to running out as it was Taehyung’s favorite color and he wanted to incorporate as much purple as he can in his painting as he felt that the purple symbolized himself_ ), so tomorrow, he needed to go to the nearest Michaels stores to buy more purple paint; he still has a good number of blank canvases left, and the easel, which was set in front of a wooden stool, was still set up very nicely, but the palette, which was set on the same table where the bottles of paint were set at was still dirty from last night’s painting ( _which was an abstract painting of dancing strokes of all colors (especially purple to represent himself) to represent Taehyung’s excitement for the awards banquet in Saturday and nervousness on what he’ll get on that day_ ).  
 After examining the object of the room, he then went to the table of the bottles of paint and palette, picked up the dirty palette, and washed the palette in the sink that was installed on one of the walls of the room. He then dried the palette while thinking of what he should paint today…  
 Today was a great day, more excitement for the awards ceremony and a great dinner with friends. However, at the same time, he was also desperate for the future, especially the day when he can settle down with his Princess or Prince Charming and have a kid ( _or kids-Taehyung at one moment in his life wanted 3 or 4 kids like how he had 3 older siblings as the youngest of his family until he read an article in the news (don’t know if it was from the same company that Chanyeol worked for) that raising kids was getting more expensive every year, which Taehyung decided that he needed to be more realistic about his future family goals lol_ )…an idea popped up in his mind: maybe he is just coming into a cave from a light behind him and in front of him, deeper into the cave, is another shining light, which contained a treasure chest, containing everything that Taehyung asked for (probably representing the future that Taehyung could ask for).  
 After cleaning the palette and filling up with different colors of paint (white, yellow, gray, black, brown, and especially purple (he used all the purple paint he had in the bottle-it was wise to do so anyways)), Taehyung then set up the canvas on the easel, then picked up the palette in his right hand and a paintbrush in his left hand ( _many people would be in awe in how he could paint in his left hand, but the truth is, Taehyung is left-handed (but ambidextrous as he got older as he learned quickly how to do things with his right hand, which most people knew how to naturally do anyways), so it wasn’t anything special to him_ ), and started painting.  
 Using his creativity and the skills that he learned from art classes from high school and college _(like how to blend colors together to produce a certain color, how to do a certain stroke to produce some sort of texture that he wanted to achieve, how to paint in a certain way to produce whatever he had, etc.-that college art minor paying off for him_ ), he was finally able to produce the vision he had in his mind successfully: a purple figure that was supposed to represent him peeking out from a dark yellow light, that was supposed to represent the life he currently has right now, into a grey cave, which was the life between his current life and the future life he has in mind, and deeper into that grey cave is a very white light (with a slight shade of bright yellow as seen more from the edges of the light) and deeper of that light is a small brown box with gold edges that was supposed to be a treasure chest, representing the future life that he is yearning right now as packaged into that brown-gold treasure chest. It took him a couple of hours as Taehyung wanted his art piece to be as perfect as it can, but it was worth it at the end as Taehyung stood up from his stool, placed the palette and the paintbrush down on the same table where he picked up the pieces, and walked back, eyeing the creation that he took some time to create in awe.  
 Then, as he was in awe his creation in sight, a loud bang on the door was heard as if someone wanted to take down the door of his small art studio and loud barking from Yeontan, who was probably standing next to the person who was currently banging his door…  
 From the voice of Hoseok:  
 “Taehyungie-ah! Jin-hyung’s show is about to start! Come down or else you’ll be late and Jin-hyung will be pissed at you and you don’t want that happening to you!”  
Oh yeah…the TV drama starred in always aired every Friday at 10:30 after the news in their local TV channel, and whenever his show would come up, Seokjin was at his most intense, so to not make things any worse, Taehyung gave an admiring glance at his finished masterpiece one last time and headed downstairs with Hoseok.

***

 “Oh, great job, Seokjin-hyung! Your acting is amazing as always!”  
 “Oh. I’m not amazed at my acting, you guys. I’m just amazed by my beautiful looks…they didn’t call me Mr. Worldwide Handsome (fans’ nickname for Seokjin as he was also well known for his handsome looks besides his acting abilities) for nothing (which received groans from the rest of the group and laughs from the eldest of the group).”  
 In the TV drama that Seokjin was acting in, which was a crime drama (so along the lines of CSI or Law and Order) Seokjin played a famous detective/investigator as the star of the show and his love interest (yea that actress that Taehyung ***cough, cough*** had to design the house for) was another detective/investigator who joined along in the solving ( _ha ha Hoseok didn’t like her either as every time Seokjin and the woman got closer to each other in the episode, Hoseok would pout and playfully slap and scold Seokjin because he believed that Seokjin was cheating with him with the woman resulting in Seokjin playfully pleading with his boyfriend that it was just a TV show, so it’s not really real, resulting in laughs from both_ ) and their boss was played by the famous Samuel L. Jackson. The episode they were watching was Seokjin and that ***cough*** woman-well, TV love interest-under the supervision of their boss, who gave them the case, solving a case of a young woman who was murdered, because she was unexpectedly pregnant with her boyfriend’s child, and the main suspect was her boyfriend, because he couldn’t believe that his girlfriend was pregnant with his child and wasn’t ready for it until in the climax of the episode, they figured out that it was actually his mother that murdered the poor woman, that was the cliffhanger of the episode, which will be revealed more next time in the next episode.

 As the episode ended, there were loud applauses from the group (and loud barks from Yeontan, who was curled in Taehyung’s lap), and Hoseok was praising his boyfriend’s acting skills left and right, but to be fair, Seokjin actually did a great job with his acting as always, and as Taehyung scrolled over his Twitter feed, there was fangirling/fanboying over Seokjin’s acting skills and handsome looks in the recent episode and the episode itself (like shock over the boyfriend’s mother and such) and critics (even the pickiest Hollywood critics) praising the episode so far along with Seokjin’s superb acting skills (and physical attraction LOL) as usual all over.  
As the next episode of the TV drama was starting, Seokjin got a request of a Facetime call from his iPhone…  
 …from his brother Namjoon.  
 Unlike the rest of his siblings, Namjoon didn’t live in California. Instead he lived in New York in the heart of NYC with his wife of a year now, Michelle, who he met as an undergrad in Columbia ( _as Michelle also attended the same university as well from undergrad to law school, also Columbia_ ), and their cats ( _Taehyung was glad that the cats didn’t live near Yeontan as Yeontan generally didn’t get along with cats, sometimes chasing them around if Taehyung didn’t keep a close eye on him_ ). Both Namjoon and Michelle are legal officers for the UN, which was Namjoon’s dream ever since high school. Namjoon was the oldest genius of their family ( _Jisoo and Taehyung were also as bright as Namjoon, but he was commonly known more as the genius of their family as he was part of the oldest half with Seokjin, who wasn’t as bright as Namjoon, no offense or anything, and was the only child of the family to skip two grades due to his well-known high intelligence, which Jisoo and Taehyung didn’t want to as they were more extroverted than their older brother and wanted to enjoy their social lives as well_ ) and not only was the valedictorian of his graduating class (which got Seokjin really salty as his youngest brother graduated ahead of him in the graduating class), but also scored a perfect SAT and ACT score, scored 5’s in all of his AP tests to become a National AP Scholar, was a National Merit Finalist and Scholarship receiver, a student council president, the president of the school’s book and writing clubs, winner of a national high school essay contest, and was a captain of the Speech and Debate team where he was a state champion and national finalist, which got him a scholarship to Columbia where Namjoon doubled majored in History and Philosophy with a perfect 4.0 GPA throughout college in preparation for law school in Columbia, where he passed the bar exam with flying colors. Right after graduating from Columbia Law School, he immediately married Michelle, who was equally as successful and intelligent as Namjoon ( _both got engaged by their graduation from college in Columbia so they both decided to get married when they both are about to graduate from law school which about a year ago_ ), and was immediately hired by the United Nations as a Legal Officer along with Michelle at the same time. Seokjin had a good relationship with his brother but was always envious of him ( _especially high school when they were the same grade and though Seokjin was older and more popular due to his looks and musical theater and high school track as a sprinter and relay anchor, Namjoon got better grades of course_ ) until Seokjin got famous for his critically acclaimed TV-drama, which Namjoon was happy for instead of jealous of. Jisoo and Taehyung, whom both are as bright as but more underrated as they both were younger than him, admired their brother, but also can’t help being jealous of him at times too as they were determined to replicate the success that their older brother achieved (which both did well in high school).  
 Seokjin then picked up the Facetime call, and then there was Namjoon, with his glasses and Michelle and one of their cats, Lil Meow Meow (yes, that’s his real name, don’t ask), behind him, greeting the group,  
 “Hey Seokjin-hyung! Hey Taehyung-ssi! Hey Jimin and Hoseok! What’s up, you guys?!”  
 “Hey, Joonie! (followed by the rest) We’re all good! Like the show?”  
 “Yeah, Seokjin-hyung! You did great! Hey, Taehyung, congratulations on the nomination, you’re excited, buddy?”  
 Which Taehyung, with his wide boxy grin, blushed bashfully, giggled shyly, and looked down a bit, hiding his shyness, replied, “yea, hyung. I’m very excited. I hope I win, but   I’m sure that there are better designs that also deserve the award as well.”  
 Which resulted huge bouts of laugh from the group.  
 “Come on, Taehyungie,” Namjoon protested, “don’t look down on yourself. I’ve seen pictures of the house that you designed and it’s very beautiful and I can see the hard work that you put into the design…the degree must have paid off very well, be proud of yourself, bro!”  
 More blushing from Taehyung, then:  
 “Aw thank you, hyung.”  
 Then, the conversation continued as the episode played on (Facetiming while watching the show at the same time-this episode as good as the last one) with usual daily life, the rest of their family, including Jisoo, Baekhyun (along with Chanyeol and Amanda), Jennie (their paternal cousin), and their parents, and a revelation…that Namjoon and Michelle are trying for a baby for a couple of weeks now.  
 “Yeah,” Namjoon sighed, “every time we’ve tried, just no result…Michelle just goes back to yea, her usual girl problems. By the end of the month, if Michelle doesn’t get pregnant, we’ll go see a doctor to see what’s going wrong.”  
 Even as career-driven intellectual lawyers, it’s no exception from any couple that the married couple want to have kids on their own right now. Namjoon, many times when his brothers would Facetime him, have stated many times on how much he and Michelle want to have kids on their own, but not sure when was the good time to have, but it seems right now that he and Michelle want to have at least one on their own. However, even if she becomes a mom or not, Michelle is intently focused on her career with enthusiastic support from her husband, who supported the idea of his wife still working, even with a kid as her parents live near where both Namjoon and Michelle work so that they can take care of the kid when both of them work if they ever have one.  
 “It’s okay, Namjoon-hyung,” Taehyung grinned, “we’ll support you no matter what.”  
 “Aw thank you, Taehyungie,” Namjoon chuckled, happy at his brothers for the support he is given now, “now it’s pretty late. I got to go to sleep now as Michelle and I have a meeting tomorrow morning about the crises going on around the world. Ha ha, I don’t think it’s a good time to try for a kid now as the meeting is going to be early in the morning. Good night you guys, and good luck, Taehyungie! I believe in you!”  
 “Good night!”  
 They continued to watch the episode, which had a thrilling conclusion: apparently the boyfriend’s mom isn’t his real mom-she was an identical twin of the boyfriend’s mom and actually killed the boyfriend’s real mom in jealousy as she also liked the dad as well for many years but let it all loose just recently, but hid the body somewhere so nobody really knew until the very end when they showed the decomposed corpse of the real mom which had a horror twist.  
 The show ended around 11:30PM, which was a good time for bed, so everyone gave their good nights and retreated to their respective bedrooms (Taehyung, Jimin, and Seokjin and Hoseok) to do their nightly routine and go to sleep.  
 Taehyung, in his bed with Yeontan curled on top of his chest that was covered by the duvet along with the rest of his body below, couldn’t sleep for a while. It wasn’t a bad thing to be honest, he was just excited for the awards banquet tomorrow as he stared at the ceiling in thought of what would happen if he won the award and what happened if he didn’t…as he imagined it, his reaction for both scenarios wouldn’t differ significantly except a little more excited if he ever received the award.  
 He then grinned, with his wide boxy smile across his face, and then sighed and said to himself,  
 “Good night, Taehyungie. Hope you have a great day tomorrow.”

 Then he looked down at Yeontan, blew a kiss to the dog, and sighed,

 "Good night, Tannie. Hope you have some sweet dreams."  
 He then closed his eyes and then went to sleep immediately followed by a soft bark from Yeontan, who followed afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I plan to go more in depth with Taehyung, Jimin, Seokjin (Jin), Hoseok, and a couple of characters that I felt that should be given more of a backstory, in later chapters. I just didn't think about it when I was typing up this chapter...LOL! XD
> 
> I realized that I made a lot of grammatical mistakes throughout the story, as I said many times before, I tend to get ahead of myself whenever I write (or do other things as well), so whenever I have the time, I will edit this chapter to make this chapter as error-free as possible (lol I'm posting this chapter before I'm going to sleep). 
> 
> Also, I just realized how bad the spacing is in the second half of this chapter. I will also fix it once I get the time to LOL.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a beginner at fanfic writing, so feel free to drop in some constructive criticism, suggestions, and kudos if you enjoy the story so far! Updates might be slow due to college schedule as I'm a double major college student in Computer Science and Mathematics, which can be much work at times! Thanks for ready my story and I Purple You! <3
> 
> Also there might be possible grammatical mistakes as I tend to think ahead for myself, thanks! :)


End file.
